Quitte ou Double
by Silvara
Summary: Insipide intelude dans la vie d'un kitsune. Très court, mais avec de vrais morceaux de bishies dedans.


Devant une obscure caverne, au milieu de nulle-part, une créature s'approcha du kisune recroquevillé en essayant de le discerner.

Il y avait une blessure semblable à celles des dragons de glace depuis son omoplate et jusqu'au coccyx. Mais la faiblesse apparente n'était que temporaire. Son sang se régénérait déjà.

A nouveau humanoïde, Kurama se redressa assez contrarié. Une fausse légende de plus : non les dragons de glaces de six mètres ne recelait pas des morceaux de pierre philosophale. Bien qu'il en eut bien besoin. Il avait donc perdu une pari avec Kuronue et cela ne serait pas amusant à assumer.

La créature qu'il semblait avoir sauvé par le concours d'un hasard téméraire se rappela à son souvenir en ouvrant la bouche.

"Merci." Surpris, il haussa un sourcil et s'étant redressé, il s'approcha vivement de la silhouette chétive. Il cru un instant qu'elle ne courrait pas, mais si ; tout de même ! Il reconnu les tatouages qui parcourraient les membres de sa cible. Ou avait-il vu ces symboles ? Ah. Mais oui. Déçu, il ralentit l'allure.

"Alors... La meilleure préparation pour un makinen c'est tartare, n'est-ce pas."

La forme devant lui lâcha une exclamation outrée. Il sourit. IL était devant la grotte, et de tout le reste du désert givré, seul se dressait un arbre de quartz. La makinen y grimpa sans hésitation. Il ne pouvaient attendre de voir comment elle faire pour en descendre.

Hissée au plus haut, s'étant elle même bloquée, il vit l'horreur et le désespoir changer le visage de la créature. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, un grave conformisme avait remplacé son expression.

"Tu as fini, là ?" C'était ennuyeux. "Les kitsunes ne sont pas anthropophages." Kurama se demanda bien ce qu'on pouvait apprendre aux makinen par ces jours.

La petite créature soupira d'aise et il afficha son amusement étonné.

"Je suis un voleur de reliques." Il s'exclama d'un ricanement. "Vu comme tu es vêtue je doute que ta tribu ai quoique que ce soit à perdre de ce genre." "Malheureusement," conclut-il pour lui-même. Pour ce que le déplacement vaudrait, autant être payé. Kuronue devinerait ce qui s'était passé. Il avait ses trucs à lui et d'une manière ou d'un autre, il savait toujours tout. Il saurait, et il allait encore lui faire la morale.

"Bon où campe-t-elle ce soir ?"

"Comment ?"

Il se sentit déjà las. "Ta tribu."

"Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point, rônin."

"Vraiment?" Bon. "La tribu des makinen n'est que du cartel. Je ne te donne pas deux jours toute seule." Il ricana puis secoua la tête avec une fausse condescendance. "Tant pis."

La créature regarda éberluée le yokai sauter à terre et tourner les talons. Une mini panique plus tard, elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre de son perchoir. "Hey, attends ! Attends un peu !"

Il s'arrêta et elle cessa d'agiter les bras pour descendre de l'arbre. Comment avait-elle fait pour y grimper aussi vite ? "Direction."  
Un. Deux. Trois. Il fit mine de retourner les talons.

"Sud-Ouest. Enfin, il y a un point d'eau au Sud Ouest, et..." La makinen le rattrapa en petites foulées, mais il se remit a marcher dès qu'elle fut arrivée à son niveau.

"Hey-et je, heu" Elle regarda les pointes de ses bottes de peaux complètement désorientée. C'était encore une enfant.

Avec des courbes et toute la cartographie des makinen femelles, certes, mais une gamine pour tout le reste.

"Le temps qu'on y arrive et que tu me raconte comment tu as fait pour les perdre de vue, j'aurai tué et dévoré assez de gibier pour être repu. Du coup, je ne pourrais plus manger les tiens." Il releva le menton de la créature qui semblait a nouveau fascinée par ce qu'elle avait pour souliers. "Pas vrai ?" Hochement de tête. "Maintenant tu peux me dire où est ton campement, ou bien je peux le trouver tout seul."

De terrifiée, la makinen devint résolue, "Sous" Elle plissa les lèvres et serra les poings. Hochement de tête. "Sous la caverne de Saumouer."

"Bon. On avance." Il fouilla un pli de son vêtement et lança un petit cristal qui éclata en portail d'énergie. Attrapant la créature sur son épaule, il traversa.


End file.
